


Please Look At Me

by ghostknightswrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Who let me do this, anyway ill see you in the reaper76 dumpster guys bye, bb jack, gabes in a band, its a gr8 band shut up, latino gabriel bc its literally canon and i will fight, why was i asked to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostknightswrites/pseuds/ghostknightswrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To anyone that wasn't Jack and Gabriel themselves, it was obvious that Reyes and Morrison had serious unresolved sexual tension, and that they both were embarrassingly in love with each other. Between Gabriel's not so subtle song lyrics about blond hair and blue eyes and the way Jack's face turned scarlet whenever Gabriel so much as grunted in his direction. Amélie supposed she could deal with the pining, but the bickering and Gabriel's constant complaining about everything Jack did got on her every nerve. She had tried to get Reyes to admit his feeling for Morrison but to no avail, he was much too stubborn and Amélie suspected he enjoyed the dramatics of it all, since most of their recent songs had been about unrequited love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Look At Me

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to cardboardboxboy on tumblr for giving me the idea to write this and also shout out to the anon the pestered me about writing it until i got off my ass and actually did it. also shout out to hispilct for headcanoning this ship with me and giving me so much inspiration. this trash wouldnt be here without you guys

The smell of cheap cigarettes filled the air as Gabriel and Amélie took their usual place under the school bleachers.  Amélie stretched her long legs out in front of her, placing her designer bag by her side and digging around until she pulled out her own pack of french imported cigarettes, her nose wrinkling as Gabriel grinned at her with his cheap gas station brand smokes he had stolen the night before. He blew out a puff of smoke in her direction before turning his gaze to the football field, watching as the team did warm ups. 

"Really Reyes? Still in love with Morrison? Getting ready to run over and save him if he trips over his own feet?" Amélie purred in her smooth accent as she checked that her purple lipstick hadn't been smudged by her cigarette in a pretty pocket mirror.

"That all american gringo? Please. He's a ken doll." Gabriel said, not bothering to look away as he watched Jack Morrison do a set of push-ups. 

Amélie hummed sarcastically, pursing her lips and closing her pocket mirror with a sharp click. To anyone that wasn't Jack and Gabriel themselves, it was obvious that Reyes and Morrison had serious unresolved sexual tension, and that they both were embarrassingly in love with each other. Between Gabriel's not so subtle song lyrics about blond hair and blue eyes and the way Jack's face turned scarlet whenever Gabriel so much as grunted in his direction. Amélie supposed she could deal with the pining, but the bickering and Gabriel's constant complaining about everything Jack did got on her every nerve. She had tried to get Reyes to admit his feeling for Morrison but to no avail, he was much too stubborn and Amélie suspected he enjoyed the dramatics of it all, since most of their recent songs had been about unrequited love. Not that Amélie could say she was up front about her own feelings considering her situation with Lena, as Gabriel was quick to point out whenever she brought up the topic.

"I see." She said with a click of her tongue. She spent a good minute admiring her beautifully done red nail polish she knew went wonderfully with her dark skin, before a smirk stretched across her face."Did you hear Jack and Angela were found making out in a closet? Sounds like Mr goody good isn't such a gentleman after all."

Amélie watched in satisfaction as Gabriel's shoulders tensed, the cigarette that was between his fingers being crushed as his fists clenched. His expression darkened considerably and Amélie knew her shot had hit its mark, as it always did. She knew how to push his buttons too well and she let out a small laugh at Gabriel's expense. 

"I'm joking, Gabriel. If you weren't so busy pining after your lover boy and waxing poetic about how pretty you think his smile is then you would know Angela has not one but two girlfriends. I think the three of them have even have a group name. Mom squad or some other ridiculous name Satya probably had no say in making." She said, twisting her finger through her hair innocently. 

"Amélie I swear to god I'm gonna kill you." Gabriel growled, snatching one of her expensive cigarettes out of her bag in revenge, his mood obviously soured. "Can we do what we were actually going to do while out here and write some fucking music?" 

Amélie smirked as she watched Reyes struggle to get his lighter working."Of course, Reyes, I would never dream of being a distraction."

 

Jack Morrison tried his best to be a good student and a good person, always trying to make everyone around him proud. But when Gabriel Reyes had to go and open his big dumb mouth and talk with that stupid deep voice and have the awful tongue piercing, Jack just wanted to punch him square in the jaw. Or kiss him. Jack hadn't figured out which one he rather do just yet. Gabriel made Jacks heart feel like it was trying to break itself out of his chest. He didn't know if that was good or bad. He was leaning towards bad. Gabriel Reyes was a mean and he was rough with everyone and he smelled really nice and his voice was divine...Jack hated him. Couldn't stand him. Thought his music taste was terrible and his band was stupid and no he didn't fantasize about being the only one Reyes looked at in a crowd of people as he stood on stage singing a song that was in both French and Spanish. The two person band that Gabriel and his, friend? Girlfriend? Amélie had started seemed to which genres weekly. Sometimes hard rock, then suddenly indie. God Gabriel's voice when he sang in slow deep rumbling Spanish made Jack's head spin. Not that Jack liked anything about Reyes. Nope. Nothing at all. 

Jack Morrison was completely and utterly whipped. His grades had dropped from A+ to just A's since more often then not he spent class day dreaming about what it would feel like to kiss Gabriel. If that tongue piercing would feel weird or strangely good. He even wrote "Jack Reyes" on the side of some of his notes. His parents were not happy with his dropping grades and he was running out good excuses already. 

A big problem about being hopelessly in love with Gabriel Reyes that he was a total asshole in every way. He picked on Jack ruthlessly, calling him names, some of them in Spanish so Jack could only imagine how bad those were, throwing paper at his head, shoving past him even when the hallway had enough room just to walk around, making fun of his varsity jacket...Jack felt like if he didn't have his full attention on Gabriel, Reyes was trying to get him to pay attention. If Jack had pigtails Gabriel would pull them. Truly ruthless stuff. 

Sometimes when Jack let his mind wonder he imagined what Gabriel was like when he wasn't brooding. What he was like when he first woke up in the morning, hair tousled and voice still heavy with sleep. How beautiful his sleepy smile would look as he rolled over to smother Jack in kisses. Jack's cheeks turned tomato red at innocent day dreams, but now more often than not he found himself being shaken awake from day dreams that made his whole body blush. Jack thanked his lucky stars that Gabriel sat behind him in class, that way all he had to do was shake away the paper balls that Reyes threw at him out of his hoodie instead of dealing with the shame of being caught drooling over his stupid dumb idiot crush. 

Jack Morrison was whipped and he needed to deal with it fast. 

 

Despite popular opinion Gabriel Reyes did not believe he was petty, nor was he needy or attention seeking. Yes one time he did consider throwing himself in front of a car just to get Morrison to look at him, and yes maybe making Jack jealous was mostly the reason he dated anyone and yes maybe making Jack flustered was a big motivator for half of his piercing, but that was besides the point. Point was the Morrison was too easy to tease. All Gabriel had to do was flick his ears and huff at him before Jack was turning red. The way he blushed with his whole body was too damn cute. It's not Gabriel's fault no one else noticed the way the back of Jack's neck slowly got redder and redder in the middle of class, his guard completely down and just waiting to get a paper ball right into the back of his head. Gabriel gave up trying to guess what Jack was thinking about when he zoned out like that. Probably football.

Gabriel tipped his chair back onto its back legs and continued his game of "see how much paper collects in jacks hoodie before he finally turns around" so far he had gotten 30 or so rolled up paper scrapes and Jack still hadn't looked at him yet. He could feel his already almost nonexistent patience dwindle by the second. He wondered how much trouble he would get in if he climbed over his desk and knocked Jack over the head with a book until he paid attention to him. Gabriel considered the possible out comes of his actions; on one hand Jack would stop being an extra white bread idiot and look at him for one god damn second, and on the other hand Gabriel could just get yelled at by the teacher and then he would probably end up getting lectured by Morrison...Which meant that both out comes resulted in what he really wanted: Jack Morrison's full attention. 

"Excuse me. Mr Reyes? Mr Morrison?"

Before Gabriel could go through with his completely rational plan, he noticed that the whole class had moved around, pairing off into groups of two. Everyone except him and Morrison. The teacher was looking at them expectantly through her horn rimmed glasses, her lips pursed in a way that reminded Gabriel of Amélie when he said something she deemed particularly stupid or annoying. Jack had tensed up. Gabriel could only see his back but he guessed it would be a pretty safe bet to say that he had been just as zoned out to notice what was going on as he had been. 

"Everyone has chosen their partners for this project. Everyone except you two." The teacher said,"Well I suppose it doesn't matter now since everyone else paired up, you two will just have to work together. At least this saves you both time to think about more important things as you were obviously doing before." She sighed exasperatedly. 

Jack turned to stare at Gabriel. Gabriel stared back, hoping to god that Morrison had been paying enough attention to know what the project was about. 

Jack could feel his heart beating straight out of his chest into his ears, drowning out most of the sound around him. His cheeks felt warm and he knew he must have been red all over but the way Gabriel was glowering at him made his knees weak.

"My place or yours?" Gabriel said, taking out a box of cigarettes from his jacket pocket, not bothering to hide the fact he was smoking while still on school grounds.

"Huh? What?" Jack was sputtering and blushing like a little girl in front of her first crush, any witty comeback he might have come up with had he not been talking to Reyes, left his brain with its bags packed and a goodbye punch to his gut.

"I mean where do you wanna work on this shit? Mine or yours? I guess we could go to the library or whatever the fuck. Ever go in the library before Captain America or were you too busy making out with cheerleaders?" Gabriel grinned, always happy to try and push as many of Jack's buttons as he could mange.

"Mine I guess. My dad is away right now and my mom works late shifts so it will be more quiet and less crowded than the library. Which yes I have been in. And for your information I've never made out with any cheerleader." Jack said in the steadiest voice he could muster, making a point not to look at Reyes. 

"I'm surprised. You've already covered all the boy scout good little soldier tropes with the whole class president and quarterback thing, why not the fucked the whole cheer squad thing?" Reyes sounded snarky but he bumped his shoulders into Jack's as if they were long time friends.

"No one on our cheer squad is a boy," Jack sighed, wishing he could turn back time and go back to when he wasn't stupid enough to have a crush on Gabriel fucking Reyes.

"What was that?" Gabriel looked at Jack with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing don't worry about it." 

Deciding what time they were going to meet up took longer than either of them cared to admit. Somewhere in the middle of trying to figure out the best time to do things they got into an argument over who had a better car. Jack being the good farmer boy he was had a truck he adored and was willing to fight tooth and nail in its honor. Gabriel didn't give two shits about cars but he basked in the glory of having all of Jack Morrison's, a red faced, hot and bothered, attention fully focused on him. In the end Gabriel let Jack win the fight and they finally got actual plans made. 

Gabriel thanked sweet baby Jesus being held by his pure virgin mother that Jack had said that they could go to his place since the last time Gabriel tried to bring someone over that wasn't Amélie, his sisters came down on them like harpies. He didn't need to be embarrassed in front of the only person he actively tried to look cool in front of. Plus, hot damn, Jack's dads away and his mom works late so they'll have the house to themselves? Gabriel felt like he had a dream about this once and he hoped to god it ended the same way. Or at the very least he got to snoop around Jack's room and maybe find some black mail. Gabriel never let an opportunity go to waste.

Jack's house was just as he excepted it to be. Abnormally clean and bland. A cross on the wall with all the family photos was the only decoration to be seen. It was a little depressing. It looked practically unlived in, like something out of a magazine. Jack had lead Gabriel up to his room silently, his eyes downcast until he opened his bedroom door and dropped his backpack on the floor, stretching his arms behind his head and flashing Gabriel a lopsided smile. Gabriel allowed himself to appreciate the glimpse of bare skin that showed as Jack's shirt rid up slightly. Football was a stupid sport and Morrison was dumb by default for playing it, but at least all those push ups were paying off. 

"So uh wanna get started then?" He asked, taking a seat on his bed and looking up at Gabriel. 

"What else are we gonna do, huh? Make out?" Gabriel said it sarcastically but the way Jack's cheeks heated up was priceless. 

"We might as well since you're not going to be any help on any of this anyway." Jack didn't look happy. God Gabriel liked it when he was angry. 

"Fuck you who said I wont be helpful?" He snapped, dropping himself beside Jack on the bed and holding his gaze. 

"I am. You never pay attention to anything you're always too busy putting on eyeliner or something." Jack pushed at Gabriel's shoulder, seemingly trying to push him off the bed but his fingers lingered far too long on Gabriel's arms.

"Excuse me but you weren't exactly paying too close attention either. Probably too busy thinking about sports and unseasoned chicken or whatever the fuck you think about Mr Perfect Student." Gabriel moved closer, getting in Jack's personal space. Jack's face was getting redder and Gabriel couldn't stop himself. 

"Fuck you Reyes you're the reason I wasn't paying attention!" They were so close now Gabriel could feel Jack's breath on his cheeks. 

"Don't blame me for this, it's your fault." They were nose to nose now, both waiting for the other to pull away.

"No it's your fault. You and your stupid tongue piercing." 

"What about my tongue piercing?" Gabriel couldn't help but smirk. He licked his lips as he locked eyes with Jack.

"Its awful. I hate it..Its the stupidest thing I've ever seen. I think about it every day." 

"Yeah?" They weren't shouting anymore, both of their voices dropping to soft whispers. 

"Its so stupid. Doesn't it hurt? Its so dumb why did you even get it? How do you even kiss with it in?" Jack said, his gaze fixed on Gabriel's lips. 

"Like I normally do." Gabriel replied, brushing their noses together. 

"Oh yeah? And what's that like?" Jack finally looked Gabriel in the eye again, his pretty baby blues making Gabriel purr. 

"Would you like me to show you, Morrison?" 

"Fuck off and kiss me already Reyes." 

Gabriel laughed and pressed their lips together. It was slow and soft, sweet and experimental as they found their rhythm. Jack's lips were nice. Nicer than Gabriel imagined they would be and hell if he hadn't imagined them a lot. Jack was a bit sloppy and uncoordinated, so Gabriel took the lead. His hands went up to cup the back Jack's neck, his fingers twisting in his soft blond hair. Slowly their kisses stopped being so sweet as Jack started to whine softly, practically climbing into Gabriel's lap. Gabriel grabbed at Jack's hips, his hand sliding up under his shirt and feeling up his back. He nipped at Jack's lips before moving down to his neck. Jack moaned as Gabriel bit him, tugging at Gabriel's hair. 

"Is it okay if I take this off you?" He asked breathlessly, tapping Jack's shirt. 

Jack froze for a second, before nodding and helping Gabriel pull his shirt off. Gabriel took a moment to admire Jack's bare chest with his damned defined muscles. 

"Wow you really do blush with your whole body, don't you? That's so lame I love it." Gabriel purred as he pressed a kiss to Jack's collarbone. 

"Fuck off Reyes."

Jack barely manged to get his words out as Gabriel grabbed his thigh and rolled their hips together. Gabriel moaned at the contact, his head rolling before his face was grabbed by Jack who bit his lip and kissed him like a dying man. Gabriel felt like he had died and went to heaven. He was a good man that had never done anything wrong ever in his life ever, he deserved to have all of Jack Morrison's attention. In fact he didn't want just his attention now, he wanted all of him. every last inch. Jack was pulling at Gabriel's shirt, seemingly wanting the same thing. 

Gabriel was just about to comply to Jack's wishes when Jack suddenly stopped and pulled away. He eyes widened and he paled considerably. Gabriel frowned, wondering if he misread what Jack wanted. 

"Did you hear that?" Jack asked, his head whipping towards his bedroom door.

"Hear what?" Gabriel pressed his face to Jack's neck giving him a small kiss,"I didn't hear anything other than you,   
cariño."

"John? You home? Come help me with dinner." Came a woman's voice from downstairs. 

"Oh fuck, fuck my mom's home!" Jack scrambled up from Gabriel's lap, almost falling to the floor. They could hear foot steps on the stairs coming closer clearly now.

"Shit she isn't supposed to be home for another hour! if she sees you in here she'll know and I'll get grounded for the rest of my life or worse! You gotta hide!" He said panicked, pulling Gabriel up from the bed and shoving him towards his closet door. 

"Whoa whoa wait I'm not gonna hide in your closet! If you haven't noticed I'm over six fucking feet tall, I won't fit!" He growled, trying to pull away from Jack's strong grip. 

"Gabriel please." Jack was looking at him with those baby blues again, his voice shaking and small,"She can't find you here. She'd freak out and, and, fuck..Just get in the closet okay,"

"Okay okay fine," Gabriel sighed as he pulled open the closet door,"But you owe me one for every second I have to be crammed in here" 

Gabriel heard Jack's bedroom door open just as he got the closet door slammed in his face. His back was pressed awkwardly against a clothes hanger and he vowed then and there to give Jack Morrison hell when he was finally released from this tiny dark prison. He could hear Jack's mother's muffled mid-western accent through the door, probably asking why Jack wasn't wearing a shirt. Dads away and mom works late shifts my ass Morrison. Gabriel was a good man that had done nothing wrong ever in his life ever, did he not deserve to have that one good thing? Gabriel pressed his head to the closet door and accepted his fate. 

Jack twisted his bag strap in between his fingers, his heart beating anxiously. He had to make himself do it. Just go up to him and demand to speak with him. God why did he have to be such an asshole all the time? Jack really hated Gabriel Reyes. Hated him with all his heart. Gabriel hadn't talked to him since he had to climb out Jack's bedroom window after spending two hours trapped in his closet. It had been two days already and Jack knew he was being ignored since Gabriel hadn't gone out of his way to annoy him. Maybe Gabriel regretted kissing Jack, maybe he was just pissed about having to hide for so long. What ever it was he wasn't talking. Whenever Jack tried to talk to him he got ignored or got shooed away by a sour faced Amélie.

Jack hoped to god he was just a little annoyed at him for being shoved in a closet and not that he regretted doing what they did. Jack's heart couldn't handle Gabriel regretting it. It would be preferable to get thrown into the sun if that was the case. Jack's lips still tingled at the memory of their kiss. It had been different than what he thought it would be like. He never accounted for Gabriel's stubble or how calloused his hands were in all his fantasies. But it was good. Very good. He couldn't stop thinking about it good. Jack Morrison was doomed if he didn't get another damn kiss from Gabriel fucking Reyes. 

Jack took a deep breath, he squared his shoulders and stalked over to where Gabriel and Amélie were sitting, smoking and trying to look cool with their notebooks and Gabriel's guitar out. God did Gabriel look good holding a guitar. Was his hair curlier than usual? Fuck, get your head in the game Morrison. Jack stopped in front of them and cleared his throat, mustering up all his strength and getting ready to fight Reyes into not being a stubborn prick. He waited for Gabriel to look at him but he was being ignored. Amélie gave him a look of pity before kicking at Gabriel's side. They had a stare off that Amélie won easily. Her cold stare highlighted by deep red eye-shadow. 

"What do you want Morrison?" Gabriel grumbled, focusing on his guitar strings instead of looking Jack in the eye.

"We're gonna fail this project if you don't stop ignoring me." Jack said, kicking at the grass in front of him.

"Oh well, sorry to ruin your perfect report card, but I don't care." He didn't even sound like he was trying. Jack was felt a little insulted at the lack of name calling. 

"Well do you at least wanna hang out later then?" Jack was taking the plunge. He hoped he didn't die from rejection. 

Gabriel's head snapped out and he stared wide eyed at Jack like he as if he had just said something completely ridiculous. Amélie was trying not to laugh behind her pocket mirror, she repeatedly kicked Gabriel's side as her body shook from badly suppressed laughter until he grabbed her foot, stopping her without even bothering to look at her.

"What?" He asked sounding aghast,"Are you asking me out right now, Morrison?" He let go of Amélie's foot and stood up, locking eyes with Jack."Because if so then fuck you. No, no, no pretty boy, you don't get to ask me out first. I ask you out, got it?" He growled. 

Jack stared at him. Amélie was laughing outwardly now. Jack wished he had better taste in men. "Uhh, I mean, okay?" 

"Good." Gabriel took one of his hands in his own and pushed Jack's hair back with another, threading his fingers through it."Will you go out with me you pretty little fucker?" He asked, his voice soft, a smile playing on his lips.

Jack was tempted to say no and kick Gabriel in the shins for being a complete and utter asshole, but he found himself nodding anyway, grinning as Gabriel lent down for a kiss. Jack wished he had better taste in men but he was whipped for Gabriel Reyes and that was that. 

**Author's Note:**

> gabriel fucking reyes needs to find his chill and stop being a fuckin emo ass fart cloud of doom and just admit hes in love with old man john overwatch i am tired of ur bullshit reyes buck up and smooch that little fuck before i do i will not hesitate to steal ur man gabriel fucking reyes hes my daddy now bitch


End file.
